


The unsuspecting human who fell out of a window and got isekai’d into the devildom only to become the ward of the avatar of greed who is surprisingly charming.

by Dovahkwiin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Romantic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkwiin/pseuds/Dovahkwiin
Summary: Mammon x reader.Jess escapes one dangerous situation to end up right in the pit of vipers itself.My telling of how my mc survives her year in the devildom. This will be ongoing.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The unsuspecting human who fell out of a window and got isekai’d into the devildom only to become the ward of the avatar of greed who is surprisingly charming.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this so please be kind and I apologize for any grammar/format/etc issues. 
> 
> May be some adult themes such as but not limited to abuse/abusive relationships/depression/anxiety/violence. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“You fucking bitch!”

Jess cowered against the wall as he began to violently assault the door separating them. This was it. He was really going to kill her this time. She rubbed stinging tears out of her eyes and her hands came away sticky and hot with her blood.

“Please!” She pleaded through the door “I haven’t done anything wrong!”

He laughed through the door and the sound of it sent shivers down her spine “You’re a fucking liar. I saw the text, you’re a goddamn whore.”

“It’s just a friend from class babe, please! We exchanged numbers in case we needed help or .. or missed an assignment or something! My teacher insisted!”

He had hurt her so many times for less. She knew she shouldn’t have ran and locked the door between them, that it would only be fueling his rage at her but the force behind the stinging backhand he had unleashed on her when the notification on her phone popped up had terrified her to her core.

So many nights she’d lain awake beside him knowing one day it would end like this. When the smallest transgression would cause him to lose his cool and throw her by her hair to the floor or grab her by her throat. She knew she needed to leave but every time she felt strong enough he broke her back down.

He made her quit her job because he didn’t want her around the general public. The only reason he even let her go back to college was he could pocket the financial aid check she’d be receiving and the fact she could do most of it online. She had no friends anymore.. no family. No one gave a shit.

She rubbed her eyes again and blinked. Without realizing it she had made her way to the window. She gazed out over the city until her eyes came to rest on the twinkling lights of the interstate in the distance. It looked like freedom to her.

In a flash a sudden steely resolve came over her and she gripped the ledge with trembling fingers. Fuck this shit. She used to be tough. She used to stand up for herself and take no ones shit. When had she fallen so far that she let this man turn her into a sad empty husk of a person? It didn’t matter if no one gave a shit. She didn’t need anyone anyway.

She pulled the window up further and glanced down. His yelling and pounding on the door sounded miles away now.

Three stories down. She mulled it over. If she fell she would probably die. If she stayed she would definitely die. If not today it was only a matter of time. She swung one leg over the edge, then another. She was sitting in the window now.

She could see an outcropping above her downstairs neighbors window. If she could ease herself onto that, she could easily drop onto their balcony and continue that process until she could safely make it to the ground below. She had no money and nowhere to go but she’d cross that bridge when she got there .. if she got there.

She tentatively lowered herself down, feet tapping against the wall to avoid just dangling in midair.

And then he was above her. She looked up at his heaving red face, determination furrowing her brows and let herself drop. She would land on that ledge, she knew it. She was right above it. And for a moment it seemed like she was safe. Her feet hit something solid and she scrabbled to grasp the brick wall. His howl of rage was the last thing she heard before a tile shifted under her foot and she pitched backwards over the ledge and into the void. Arms windmilling for balance, fingers desperately grasping at air, her mouth an O of surprise.

—————

“Oof” Jess hit the ground flat on her back and felt every ounce of breath in her body forcibly leave her. She curled into a ball on her side and loudly gasped for air till she was almost hyperventilating.

Slowly her senses came to her. How was she even alive? She had just fallen three stories and merely had the wind knocked out of her? That level of luck didn’t correspond with what she was used to. But then again maybe she’d be luckier if she had died.

If she was alive ...he would be coming for her. The thought made her eyes abruptly snap open in a panic and she shot into a sitting position like a rocket.

And was greeted with the sight of a room she had never seen in her life. It looked like a church. Tall ornate ceilings. Windows draped in deep crimson. Candles glowing from every nook and alcove.

Her head throbbed and pounded intensely and she bent over cradling it in her hands, completely overwhelmed by everything she was experiencing. Was she dead? Was this hell? Maybe purgatory?

“Ahem.”

She jumped to her feet and whipped around.

Striding across the room was the most striking man she had ever seen in her life. Hauntingly beautiful with perfectly styled raven hair and bored, dispassionate eyes glaring at her.

She blinked and rubbed a hand across her face, willing this hallucination or dream or whatever it was to end. As she pushed her hair out of her face, the rest of the room came into her view.

“What the fuck.” She murmured to herself.

Aside from the striking raven haired man there were several other men in the room. One sat on what looked like a throne on a raised dias before her. The other three sat abreast him. Two blondes were looking at her with what looked like mild curiousity. A redheaded man merely looked pained and grumpy.

“Jessica. Welcome to the devildom!” The regal man on the throne called down to her.

The strange words had barely registered before the raven haired man reached her. She felt the urge to back away in defense but was transfixed to the floor. Those dispassionate eyes bore into her soul as if they could see inside her and rip away every defense until she was laid bare before him.

He looked her up and down with distaste.

“Our guest appears to be wounded, Diavolo.” He said matter of factly, head turning towards the man behind him. “Could this have happened during the summoning?”

..summoning? “What is going on?” She managed to croak. “Is this a dream? Am I dead?”

The man she now knew to be called Diavolo clapped his hands together looking pleased. “What a delightfully human thing to say! This is exactly what we’re looking for in the program, Lucifer!”

The man named Lucifer grimaced above her. And ushered her forwards towards Diavolo.

As she approached the dias, one of the men, a dirty blond who possessed the same otherworldly looks as the others but in a delicate, almost feminine way let out a dramatic gasp. “Her face! Oh my!”

She self consciously raised a hand to her blood crusted face as Diavolo studied her closely. She still wanted to believe this was a dream but her stinging brow and throbbing body said otherwise.

“Please! Can you tell me what’s going on? She blurted out before he could comment on her disheveled appearance.

He leaned back. “Your wounds appear to be superficial so allow me to introduce myself without further ado. I am Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons and all here know me. One day I will be crowned king of the devildom.”

Demons? Devildom? What is he talking about?

“The devildom?” She slowly repeated. The word sounded strange on her tongue.

He nodded in approval. “You learn fast. This is the royal academy of Diavolo, although we just refer to it as RAD. You’re currently standing inside the assembly hall, where us officers of the student council, of which I am the president, hold our meetings and conduct our business.”

Everything he was saying sounded like utter insanity but she found her head nodding on its own accord. “And why am I here?”

The dark haired men stepped forward. “I will explain that to you.”

Diavolo gestured towards him. “This is Lucifer, he is a demon and the avatar of pride. He is also the Vice President of the student council and my right hand man. Beyond that.. he is my most trusted friend.”

Lucifer’s smile never reached his eyes. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.”

He turned towards her “speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours.. I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Jessica.”

Her head throbbed again. “Answer my question.”

His eyes flickered and looked almost..amused? “Interesting. This one is quite different from Solomon.” He said, head turned towards Diavolo. Diavolo grinned.

She was getting frustrated. Sensing that, he continued. “I will make it easy for you. Lord Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationships with both the human world and the celestial realm. To reach this goal we have decided to establish an exchange program.”

His eyes appraised her as realization began to dawn on her face. “We’ve sent two of our students to the celestial realm and two to the human world and have accepted four students here. Two from each realm. I hope you realize what this means. You have been chosen as one of the humans for this program.”

What?!??

“Your stay will be one year. You will have certain tasks to work on during that period of time. After one year you will write a paper on your experiences here.”

“A ..paper?” She was numb. None of this could be real. She must have a concussion. Maybe she was in a coma.

“I’m not asking you to write a doctoral thesis.” He chuckled “just a simple paper on your stay... don’t glare at me like that. I assure you there is no cause for worry. I won’t be leaving you alone here in the devildom either. I have selected the perfect person to watch after you during your stay. My brother Mammon. He’s.. well you’ll see for yourself soon enough.

He handed her what appeared to be a regular cellphone.

“Take this. It’s called a d.d.d and is much like the cellphones of your world. This will be yours to use as long as you are here ..now why don’t you go ahead and try calling my brother mammon with it?”

She looked from the cellphone in her hand back to his face blankly.

“Go on.” He urged her. “All our contacts have been added already.

What the hell, she figured. She was probably in a coma and dreaming all this up right now anyway. Turning to the phone she located the contacts app and scrolled down till she saw the name Mammon. Her thumb hesitated for a second before she hit call and raised it to her ear.

One ring.

“Yoooo.” A lazy voice drawled. She almost wanted to laugh.

“Yoooo.” She responded weakly, rubbing her hand over her face for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“Are you foolin? Who the hell are ya?”

“I’m a human.” She cursed herself for how stupid she sounded and the unwanted tremor in her voice.

“Whaaa?? A human? What does a human want with THE Mammon?”

Gods, so he’s a complete narcissist then.

“You-you’re to be in charge of me from now on.”

His vehement response caused her to move the phone away from her ear. “No way! There’s nothing in it for me! What you do you even mean, in charge of you??”

A pause.

“Ohh I get it now, you’re the new human for the program. Well good luck with that! Bye.”

At that point Lucifer mercifully snatched the phone from her and she would be lying if said she didn’t feel a rush of gratitude towards him for that.

“You will be here in ten seconds. Or else.” She didn’t hear what Mammon said but from the satisfied albeit slightly annoyed look on Lucifers face she assumed he had agreed.

He leveled his gaze at her. “Sounds like you two had a nice chat.”

For the first time since she had arrived she felt an emotion other than dazed confusion. A flicker of rage reared up in her throat, choking her. “He seems..reliable.” She spat.

He frowned at her. “You think so?”

“Now now!” Diavolo’s voice boomed down from behind them. “If you were brought to a strange place and then told an unfamiliar face would be taking care if you, you’d certainly be anxious.” He smiled at her warmly as if he was trying to show he understood how she was feeling. “However Mammon will not be the only one here to help you. We still need to introduce you to Lucifer’s brothers here. And I believe he is the man best suited to that job.”

“As much as I dread the thought of doing so you’re right.”

The three men had stepped down from the dias and stood before her.

The feminine man who had exclaimed at her face was introduced as Asmodeus, the avatar of lust.

The other blonde was Satan, she almost had laughed at that before deciding it was a bad idea. The avatar of wrath.

The redhead was beelzlebub, avatar of gluttony. He held his hand over his stomach and looked at her with a strange pained expression that made her feel strangely uncomfortable.

She tried to listen to their banter but her eyes were starting to blur. Thank god she thought. Maybe I’ll finally wake up. Or pass on.. or something. Anything but this strange, surreal situation filled with these beautiful intimidating men.

Something Diavolo said made her look up suddenly though. “... to keep you safe you are to stay with them at the house of Lamentation.”

“Keep me..safe?”

Lucifer spoke. “Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t vulgar demons out there who would harm you. If anything were to happen to you, you would be our responsibility. I will not betray Diavolo’s expectations. So rest assured I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay down here in the devildom.

It was at that exact moment the door behind them slammed against the wall with so much force she felt the walls of the massive room shake. Cowering, she ducked her head under her arms in fear as a shout rang out.

“Hey! Just WHO do you think you are human? You’ve got a lot of nerve summoning THE great Mammon.”

He was upon her in a whirlwind.

“Listen up, because I’m only gonna say this once. If you value your life you’ll hand over all your money now! And anything else of value!”

He grabbed her by the elbow, whipping her towards him. “Otherwise I’m gonna wipe that hap-“ he saw her face and stopped short. “Wha-?”

“MAMMON!!” They both whipped around. “Shut up or I’ll punch you!”

The sound of flesh connecting with a heavy thud sent her reeling in a panic. Hands thrown back over her head, crouching on the floor in a defensive position.

“GAHHH, ow!! I thought you were gonna give me a chance to actually shut up before hitting me!” Mammon whined, rubbing his jaw.

The man named Satan kneeled next to her, pulling her up gently. “Jessica, Mammon here is the avatar of greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it.”

“He’s also a masochist!” Quipped Asmo from behind him. “That parts important!”

She could hear Lucifer giving Mammon orders to take care of her somewhere in her brain, but she was starting to fade again.

It seemed like it was coming to a point where she had to consider this might actually be real. And even if it wasn’t she was experiencing it nonetheless. There didn’t seem to be any way to wake up or stop this madness.

She looked up and squinted at the demon who was apparently her guardian now. Guardian demon? She internally snorted. He was just as striking as the others, without a doubt. He wore the same uniform as them but it was unbuttoned and hung on him in a roguish way. His skin was warm and tan like caramel and soft messy white hair tumbled around his ears.

“Gah! I hate you all! Every last one of you! I swear it!” He turned his head towards her, catching her staring. She felt a slight flush on her cheeks and dropped her gaze. “All right human, listen up! As much as I don’t want to look after you, I’ve got no choice. It’s a huge pain in the ass but Lucifer told me to do it, so I will. But in return, you better make sure not to cause me any trouble! Got it?”

“.....”

“Hello? Earth to human!” He looked at Lucifer. “Seriously what is wrong with this one? And what the hell happened to her face?!”

Lucifer sighed rubbing his forehead. “We don’t know. She showed up like this. Why don’t you take her to her room and help her clean up. I’m sure our guest is exhausted from all this new information.”

“Ya all right then. Come on human!” He grabbed her wrist and turned to leave the hall ignoring how she stiffened at his touch.

“One last thing, Jessica.” Lucifer called as she began to follow him out. His voice sounded ominous. “One of your tasks here will be to polish up your soul nicely and acquire the ability to resist demons.”

Her soul.. what?

He continued. “Demons like humans with nice souls. They’re like shiny jewels to us. Demons will use their wisdom and abilities to tempt humans so they can get their hands on their souls. Let’s put it this way.. either humans will be tempted by demons or demons will lose against the temptation of a ..” every word dripped from his lips like poison. “...tasty, shiny human soul and be forced to devour it. Consider it an experiment to find out who will win.”

She found her voice. “And If i lose?”

His grin was as poisonous as his words. “There is no penalty set. Would you like me to think of one?”

And with that, the demon at her side tugged her out of the room and the door slammed shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading :)


End file.
